Ben 10: Dimensional Crisis
Ben 10: Dimensional Crisis (working title) is movie made by UEE. Plot NOTE: This is being rewritten... The movie begins in a unknown dimension. Shadow: I hate Paradox! Ruining my dimensional take-over schemes! (Shadow): But soon...all that will change. The shadow laughs evily then stops. (Shadow): I will destroy every being in existence starting with...Ben Tennyson! The shadow reveals to be....Eon! In Ben 23's dimension.. Ben 23 is Copy-Copy, yelling advertisements. (Copy-Copy): GYROS! COME GET GYROS! A large crowd of people come and get gyros. Copy-Copy reverts. (Ben 23): Boy, that is a large crowd. He then gets a call from Tetrax. (Tetrax, on his Blueandgoldtooth): We need you at base. NOW. He catches a cab there, because his Omnitrix is recharging, and when he gets there, Eon is blasting things (Eon): WHERE IS BEN TENNYSON?!? (Ben 23): I'm right here! WHO ARE YOU?! (Eon): Eon, master of Timelines, bane of Ben Tennyson! he turns into Vomit-Man. (Vomit-Man): Come get me! (Eon): Oh my, wrong Ben! He teleports away Vomit-Man reverts. (Ben 23): Tetrax, get Azmuth. I need to talk to Ben 10, NOW! (Tetrax): Ok... He walks off. He then comes back with Azmuth. (Azmuth): What is it? (Ben 23): Open Cross-Timelne Facetime. I need to talk to Ben 10 IMMEDIATLEY! It goes to Ben 10,000 playng Alien Catch with Ken. (Ben 10,000, throwing ball): Catch! It goes out of reach for Ken, but he transforms (Wildvine): WILDVINE! He catches the ball and throws it, then turns into Ditto. (Ditto): Alright now, it's my tu- Before he can throw it, Paradox appears. (Ben 10,000): Paradox? i haven't seen you in years. Paradox looks shocked (Paradox): What? But I visited you yester- Oh, yes, that was your five-years ago. (Ben 10,000): Seems about right. (paradox): Anyway, Eon is doing another ne of his "Take over the Multiverse schemes" (Ben 10,000): Has anyone ever thought of trapping him in Petrosapien Crystals? they don't age. (Paradox): He could teleport out of them. (Ben 10,000): Maybe we should stop him at the source and go back in time to Chronia and destroy him as a baby. (paradox): Too risky, with other Chronians (Ben 10,000): Well, I guess it's the end of the world. (Paradox): Not excatly. (Ben 10,000): I'm listening (Paradox): It would be quite risky but we can go back in time and get your past self to help. (Ben 10,000): But wouldn't tha- (Paradox): Indeed, it would. But we have no other option. (Ben 10,000): It would cause Armageddon. (Paradox): Better than a universe takn over by Eon, isn't it? (Ben 10,000): I guess. (Paradox): Well then, let's go. (Ken): Can I come too? (Ben 10,000): NO. (paradox): I don't see why not.. (ben 10,000): Find, your on backup. (Ken): Ok. He walks off, but then turns into Nanomech then shrinks down, and goes on Paradoxes sleeve when they teleport The scene switches to the normal timeline in Undertown. Psyphon and his gang are shown coming out of Pakmar's store. (Psyphon): Hurry up, befo- The Proto-TRUK appears next to them and Ben and Rook step out. (Ben): Before I show up and kick your butts? (Psyphon): CRUD! They start to run off. (Ben): Oh no, you don't. He runs, smacking the Omnitrix transforming into XLR8. (XLR8): XLR8! He runs to Psyphon and creates a tornado around him and his crew, then they fly into the river and possibly drown. He ran back to the Proto-TRUK and reverted. Rook is sleeping inside. (Ben): ROOK! WAKE UP! (Rook, waking up): What, no, I've been up for hours *Yawns* So, what is up, other than the sky? (Ben): Right now, the human world. Because we're in Undertown. (Rook): Right. Just then, the Omnitrix beeps several times. (Ben): What the? (Omnitrix): Incoming Cross-Timeline Facetime. (Ben): Screw it. accept. It could be Ben 10,000 (Ben 23, on facetime): Wrong-O! (ben): YOU? (Ben 23): Yeah, me. Listen, some dude named Eon was attacking my dimension. You know 'im? (Ben): Yeah, this is bad. Really bad. Ask Azmuth to get Ben from Dimension 10,000 in this too. Stat. (Ben 23): Ok, I w- Just then, Paradox and Ben 10,000 appear behind Ben and Rook. (Ben): Never mind. Just get to this dimension. Paradox then snaps his fingers and Ben 23 is teleported there alng with Tetrax, Sevenseven and Azmuth 23. (Ben 23): Well that was convienient (Paradox): Yes, yes indeed it was. (Ben): Professor Paradox, what's the plan? (Paradox): We gather every Ben Tennyson in each dimension. It's quite simple. (Rook): Yes, Professor, that is simple (Ben): Rook, is that.... Sarcasm? (Rook): Actually, yes Ben-Dude, it is. (Ben): Wow...so Professor, where's our first stop? (Paradox): Dimension 54. Such a nice place. It's shame that Gwen and Kevin are evil in that dimension. Suddenly, Ken reverts and falls onto the ground. (Ben 10,000): KENNY?! (Ken): Oh, hey Dad... (Ben): He looks like me! (Ben 23): And a little like me. (Ben 10,000): What are you doing here? I thought I told you that you couldn't come. (Ken): No, you didn't. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko (cameo) *Grandpa Max (cameo) *Ben 23 *Ben 10,000 *Blukic (cameo) *Driba (cameo) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen 10 *Professor Paradox =Villains= *Bubble Helmet *Liam *Fistina *Eon Aliens Used By Ben *XLR8 By Ben 23 *Copy-Copy *Vomit Man By Ben 54 *Constructo *Methaner (2x) By Ben 10,000 By Gwen 10 By Ken *Wildvine *Ditto *Nanomech Category:Movies Category:UEEF09